


Warriors; Divided Rift

by DragonsSinn



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsSinn/pseuds/DragonsSinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>StormClan and BreezeClan have lived together side by side in harmony for many seasons. But when an awful storm hits, tearing the forest apart and taking many cats lives, the clans are forced to battle for what little sources they have left to provide for their clans. With the clans territories torn apart, the clans receive a message from StarClan, sent to both the medicine cats: "When the stars have faded; leaving none left, one star will rise to unite the clans and mend the rift"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The list of characters in this story can be found here.

**StormClan** :

Leader: Stormstar

Deputy: Shadowleaf

Medicine cat: Echosong

Medicine Cat Apprentice: OPEN/NEEDED

Queens: OPEN/NEEDED

Warriors: Batstorm, Shadowleaf, Jaystorm, Foxfang (Littlestar) Moonthorn (Red Wind123) Bleedingscar (xXStormcutterloverXx)

Apprentices: Frostpaw Moonpaw (Monkorpio)

Kits: Open/needed

Elders: Open/needed

 

  
**BreezeClan**

Leader: Clearstar (Littlestar)

Deputy: Phantomflight (grumpyforlife2)

Medicinecat: Twistedleaf (Littlestar)

MedicinCat Apprentice: Slugleaf (SpaceyQueen)

Warriors: Frostfang (TheDarkNight)

Apprentices: OPEN/NEEDED

Queens: OPEN/NEEDED

Kits: OPEN/NEEDED

Elders: OPEN/NEEDED

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in having your character in the story, [Here](http://forum.schoolofdragons.com/content/warriors-divided-rift-warriorcat-fanfic-characters-needed#comment-479728)


	2. Batstorms Prologue

_**\--Larksong--**_  
As the white she-cat lay huddled under a snowy-branched bush, curled up around three bloody bundles of fur, she could feel herself slipping away. _My kits_ She thought to herself with sorrow. _They...will grow up without a mother.._ She knew her life was ebbing away. _Why did I think this was a good idea?_  
She had hoped to find guidance at the MoonShard, but on the way she had began her kitting, and, as luck would have it, a blizzard had taken over the forest, wrapping it in a thick blanket of flurry white hatred. Her howls of agony where drowned out by the howling of the angry wind, and as her howls slowly got weaker and quieter, she knew she was dying.

 

She was slowly bleeding to death, her heart breaking in millions of pieces as she realized two of her kits had grown quiet, and no amount of licking would ever get them to mewl again. The last kit mewled pitifully, its weak and frail body shivering like a leaf in the wind.

 

_He...looks so much like his father..._ She thought, bitter sweet memories of Stormfang flashing threw her head. And then, painful memories of when her brother had found out about her secret. The flash back was almost too unbearable to handle as she hid her head with her paws, sobbing, trying desperately to banish the memory away, but it insisted to push threw...

 

_"A medicine cat is not supposed to have kits!" Her brother had hissed at her. "I-I know!!" She had replied, trying desperately to stop sobbing. "I..I'm so sorry, Hawkfeather..." Her brother had just sighed, and after a few moments, his gaze softened into a pitty expression, and he came closer to wrap his tail around her._

_"Larksong...Does anyone else know?" he had asked. Larksong shook her head, her fur swishing slightly in the soft leaf-fall wind. "N-no. Just you..." Hawkfeather sighed and laid his head onto hers, letting her lean against him and sob into his fur. "Hush now...It's okay. We'll figure this out. But you have to tell Stormclaw. He has the right to know."_

_Larksong pulled away in a quick movement and looked into her brothers brown eyes, her own green eyes shining in sorrow and fear. "B-but what if he's..angry with me?" Hawkfeather sighed and pulled her closer with one of his paws. "Then he's angry at you. But I doubt that will happen. Knowing Stormclaw...he'll jump for joy."_  
  
\--  
Larksong pulled away from the flash back, and aloud herself to fall into a less painful, more soft and bitter sweet memory of her and Stormclaw.  
\--  
__  
"Y-you're..." Stormclaw stuttered at the news. Larksong looked down at her paws in shame, waiting for him to hiss at her, yell at her, or to at least abandon her and walk away forever. "I'm so, so sorry! Stormclaw I-" But he had stopped interrupted her, jumping on top of her, pinning her to the ground. She gasped, fear taking over her and she froze, to startled to react. /He IS angry../ Was he going to hurt her?, she wondered. /I deserve all the hate he has for me at this moment.../

_Stormclaw had raised a paw, and Larksong flinched, waiting for him to strike her. But the harsh contact never came. Instead, she felt a soft paw brush her cheek and caress her face softly. She opened her eyes to meet his, emerald meeting emerald. She gave a short sigh of relieve as she realised that her forbidden lover was staring at her lovingly. /He's..not angry../ She thought to herself, and felt a rush of affection flow threw her chest._

_Stormclaw purred, and nuzzled her face slowly, and Larksong closed her eyes to breathe in his sweet sent. "You're...not angry.." Larksong had said, more of a statement than a question. Stormclaw whispered into her ear "Why would I be angry? We're having kits! Were going to be parents! I'm..I'm going to be a father..." He said, purring as he covered her in licks._

_Larksong had smiled, but sat up and softly pushed him off of her. "But...Stormclaw..." She said, looking at him with such pain and sorrow in her eyes, that the large grey warrior had to look away. "I...I know..." He stammered. "Medicine cats...are forbidden to take mates... but.." His voice had trailed off as he put a paw under her chin and lifted it to meet his loving gaze. "I love you. And we will figure this out. I promise."_  
\--  


 

Larksong lay under the bush, smiling softly. _I had a good life.._ She thought to herself, wishing she could relive her memories over and over. But she knew she couldn't stay here any longer. Her life was almost gone, and her kits as well. "I'm so sorry, little ones" Her voice cracked painfully. _I don't regret anything._ she thought to herself. _Except...maybe not being able to say goodbye..to Stormclaw..._

"Larksong!" She heard her mates muffled voice being whipped by the wind. He had came looking for her. _Oh Stormclaw..._ She opened her mouth to call out to him, but all that came out was a soft sigh, everything fading away. Gradually, his frantic calls grew distant, even though she knew he had found her body, curled up with their three kits. She closed her eyes and let the darkness take over.

 

"Larksong." She heard a voice whisper in her ear. She opened her eyes to see her mother, Lillyfur. "It's time." She said, sadness in her gaze. Larksong looked back to see her mate huddled up against her lifeless body, whispering words of comfort, knowing she was gone, but not yet ready to accept the harsh reality. "S-stormc-claw.." She sobbed.

 

"Your kits are waiting." Her mothers voice said softly. Larksong gave one last look at her mate, and whispered a farewell in his ear. "I love you so much..." but her lover could not hear her. She was gone, her spirit now divided from her body. "Goodbye, love" She said, turning around, and padding to her mothers side. "Come On...lets go" Lillyfur said soothingly. "He will be okay.." She promised.

 

And with that, Larksong followed her mother into StarClan to greet the kits that had died by her belly. /Only two.../ She realised. /One..is still alive.../ She looked back and smiled. /Stormclaw will be a wonderful father.../

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

\--Stormclaw--  
The grey warrior curled his large body around his dead mate, feeling numb. /This is all my fault./ He growled to himself. He didn't want to leave her side. He desperately wanted Larksong to come back to him. To be with him. He kept half-expecting her to open her eyes to meet his gaze, but he knew deep down that the love of his life was lost forever.

He let out a low groan filled of sorrow and pain. The storm had begun to die down, and he wondered how long he had been curled up around his mate and dead kits. He squeezed his eyes shut, telling himself that it was all just a nightmare. That he would wake up. That his mate would be alive, and this all wasn't real.

He opened his eyes, snapping back to reality, and realising with a jolt that his clan would probably be out searching for them soon. How long had he been laying with Larksong? An hour? A few moments? It felt like moons, but he knew that wasn't possible.

Soft sunlight had began to peak it's way into the sky. He slowly sat up, and felt like his heart was shattering as he stared at his mate and kits. He knew he would have to burry his kits to hide their secret. To keep anyone from ever knowing about their sins.

His ear flicked as a soft mewl sounded from one of the kits. His eyes widened in surprise and he looked down as the black kit opened his mouth and wailed. It was alive! He quickly took the kit by the scruff and licked his fur the wrong way to warm him up.

Bittersweet joy filled his chest. One of their kits had survived. And he was going to raise it to be a wonderful member of the clan, just as it's mother had been. But he remembered the other two kits, laying still in the snow against their mothers body. He stared at them for a few moments, sadness taking hold of him.

But he shook his head. He knew he had to be strong. For Larksong. For their kit. /But..he can never know I'm his father...the clan can never know../ He knew what he must do, He felt a sharp pain of sorrow stab his chest. But he knew it was the right thing to do.

He buried the two stiff kits, and grabbed the surviving kit in his teeth gently. It squirmed and squealed in protest, but he held on firmly, careful as to not drop it. He gave one last look at his mate. He would bring his kit to Ashenfur and ask her to raise it. Ashenfur was Stormclaws mother, and the only one who wold understand.

Then he would come back to his mates body...and bring her back to camp to tell them she had been attacked by a fox, or badger on her way to the Moonshard...Echosong would take place as the medicine cat...But he felt agony in his chest as he knew that he would never again see his beloved mate in her den, ready to help those of her clan.

He made his way back to camp. He had to be strong. For her.

 

"Batkit..." Ashenfur purred sadly as Stormclaw had delivered the kit to his mother. "We'll name him Batkit...after your father. We...we will let the Clan believe that I had one last kit of your fathers. Stormclaw...we will raise this kit to believe you are his older brother."

Stormclaw nodded, guilt riding over him. "I'm...I'm sorry to ask this of you..." But Ashenfurs expression showed no malice. Just sadness and understanding. "Oh Stormclaw..." She sighed. "Everything will be okay. You'll see."

But he knew nothing would ever be the same again. Larksong was gone. But, he also knew that he had a kit to raise. Not as his father. But as his brother. This kit must never know the truth. From this day forward... Batkit was his brother. Not his son. /Oh Larksong.../ He sent a silent prayer to his dead mate. /I hope I'm doing the right thing.....


	3. Frostpaws Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow the story of Frostpaws father, and how he came to be in Frostpaws life.

 

Jaystorm stared up at the Tall-ledge in horror as his leader announced to all the clan, "We attack tonight!" he yowled, his silver pelt glowing in the moonlight. _No!_ Jaystorm wanted to scream at him. _This is wrong!!_  
"We will teach StormClan a lesson they won't forget!" The whole clan yowled in agreement at their leaders words. "One of their warriors have seduced one of ours!" He looked down straight at Jaystorm "And compromised his loyalty to our clan! So now, we take from them, what rightfully belongs to us. Jaystorms kits!"  
Jaystorm, felt his body tremble in terror, frozen to the spot. _How did he find out?_ He asked himself. _I was so careful! I always made sure I never got caught!_ The only one that had known about his relationship with the StormClan warrior was his friend Clearsight. Clearsight! He snapped out of his daze and looked around for the Breezeclan deputy and saw her at the base of the Tall-ledge, bowing her head in defeat and shame.

Anger flooded threw him, replacing most of his terror. _She told him!_ He shook himself and raced out of the camp as fast as he could. He had to warn Frostleaf! Her beautiful silver and white pelt flashed thew his mind, remembering how every time her piercing blue eyes stared into his grey eyes, the feeling in his cheat everytime he saw her....He just couldn't let his clan hurt her. Or his kit. 

Every moment spent with her was the only moments he ever felt true joy. But the wonderful memories of his lover was soon washed away and replaced by the most recent one, filling him with guilt and self-doubt.  
\--  
__  
"We..can't be together anymore, Jaystorms.." Frostleaf stared down at her paws as her lover stood infront of her, trying to catch her gaze. "Oh, love..." He said saddly. "Our kit will be great StormClan warrior..." His voice trailed off. Then he lifted a paw to prob up her chin so he could look into her eyes.  
"Don't ever be ashamed of us. Of our love."  
"Jaystorm..."  
"I know...Lillykit and Snowkit are in StarClan now..because of our secrets.." Jaystorm lowered his head in shame. "No!" Frostleaf intorupted him. "It's not our fault! It's leafbare..Gingerstripe lost a kit last moon because of the cold, and the shortage of prey. Love, it's not our fault"

_They stayed silent for a bit, then Jaystorm moved in closer to sit next to her and wrap his tail around her. "I've been thinking" Jaystorm said quietly. "I...I need to be with you. I need to be with our kit." He looked up to the sky. "BreezeClan isn't the same. It's changed ever since Miststar became leader." Frostleaf looked up at the brown furred warrior. "Are you saying..?" "Yes. I want to join StormClan."_

_As those words left his mouth, the bushes rustled behind them, causing them to jump to their feet. "You should go!" Frostleaf whispered. "Yes." a figure came out of the bushes that had been rustling just moments before. "You should." The two looked over at the StormClan leader as he came closer. "I thought I'd join you, Frostleaf. I've been wondering where you've been off too..and if you where still meeting with..." his voice trailed off as he looked Jaystorm over._

_"Stormstar..." Jaystorm bowed his head respectfully. "I..I was just-" "-Don't." Stormstar interrupted him. There was no anger in his voice. No malice. Just concern, and pity. His eyes showed with sadness and....understanding? "Y-yes.." Jaystorm bowed his head, giving one last glance towards Frostleaf before bounding off back to the BreezeClan camp.  
_

\--  
Now, currently, he was running away from BreezeClan camp, and into StormClan territory. _I have to warn her!_ He thought to himself. _I won't let anyone hurt her! Or my kit!_

As he reached the camp, he heard a warning yowl from one of the warriors inside. "BreezeClan!" He heard the familiar voice of Shadowleaf. In a flash, he was being pinned down by the dark furred deputy. "What are you doing in StormClan territory?" She growled into his ear.

"Shadowleaf!" Stormstars mew filled Jaystorm with relief. "Let him go."  
After a few short moments, Shadowleaf reluctantly pulled himself off of him and let him get to his paws. "Stormstar" he panted. "BreezeCl...Miststar is coming to attack..to get Frostkit!" A few shocked gasps echoed around the camp from warrior to warrior. "Jaystorm?" He heard the sound of his mates voice. "Frostleaf" His breath caught in his throat. _This is all my fault..._

"StormClan, prepair for battle! Kits and elders, into the nursery, Foxpaw, Moonthorn, guard them. Bleedingscar and Bat-" his comands where broken off by the battle cry of Miststar, standing at the entrance of the camp with thee warriors flanking him. "Traitor!!" He yowled at Jaystorm.

In that moment, Jaystorm found his courage as he looked at the terrified expression on Fostleafs beautiful face. "I'm not a traitor" Jaystorm growled, stepping between his mate and his leader. "You are. You're a traitor to your clan, and to Lillystar!" He spat at him. For a moment, Miststar looked shocked, but soon recovered, and opened his muzzle to speak.

Jaystorm introupted him "Heres the thing, Miststar. You want battle. You want blood. You've been leader for many seasons, and ever since we where kits, I saw in you what noone else did." Miststar glared at him with hatred. "Greed." Jaystorm continued. "Hunger. Ambition. When Lillystar made you her deputy, I was hoping you would change. For BreezeClan. But you havn't"

He heard a few soft whispers from the BreezeClan warriors behind his leader. "I know there are more warriors out there waiting for us. But I won't let any of you hurt StormClan." Shocked yowls rose from many of the cats around him, but he stood his ground. 

"Very well." Miststar said, recovering himself, glaring at Jaystorm with shuch hatred that he was sure he would catch on fire from his stair. "Then you will die. Along with any cat who stands in our way." He said, launching himself at him. Almost at once, the clearing became a frenzy of fur, warriors blurring around them.  
Jaystorm sqirved, in an atempt to dodge his attack, but failed as he was caught under his leaders heavy body.. He squirmed, trying to get away, then noticed something _There arn't as many at I thought.._ He brought his back legs up from under him and clawed at Miststars belly with al his might, trying to throw off his attacker.

The weight of the larger warrior was lifted off of him as a grey blurr tackled him. _Stormstar!_ "Go!" the StormClan leader growled to him. "Protect your kit!" Jaystorm nodded thankfully, and made his way to the nursery.  
Stepping in, he gasped in surprise as the wind was knocked out of him, falling to the ground underneath a white and orange flurr. "Get out!" His attacker yowled in rage, clawing at his face. "Wait, Foxpaw!!" He heard Frostleafs voice. "It's okay, he won't hurt us!" Then her face twisted into sadness and concern, and her next words where barely more than a whisper "Will you...?"

Foxpaw looked down at the cat pinned under her, teeth bared as she waited for an answer. "Of course not!" He growled. "I'd rather die. I came here to warn you-" "Likely story!" Foxpaw growled. "Foxpaw!!" Frostleaf yowled "It's okay, trust me.." Foxpaw looked bak at her, then at Jaystorm once more before getting off of him and growling.

"If you lay one paw on my clan mates, I'll shred you into pieces" she gave a low warning. _She's barely half the size I am._ Jaystorm thought to himself. _Yes she'd still attack me to protect her clan. StormClan has trained their warriors well..._ He only wished that his Clan could go back to being how it was before. Loyal. Honorable.

In a flash, before he knew what was happening, Clearsight pushed into the den, covered in blood. "Jayfr-" Before she could finish her sentence, Jaystorm was on top of her, snarling in her face "How DARE you sell me out! I thought we were friends!!" Clearsights eyes opened wide in surprise "I wasn't the one who told, I swear!" She tried to explain, but Jaystorm was filled with to much rage and anger to listen to what the BreezeClan deputy had to say.

"I trusted you!" He spat at her, raising a paw to claw at her face. She flinched, but made no attempt to push him off or fight back. Before his paw could make contact, Frostleaf had burrowed into him and knocked him onto his side. "It wasn't her!" Frostleaf mewed quickly. "It was Hawkclaw!" 

Jaystorm stood to his paws and looked at his mate, a mixture of surprise and confusion swimming in her blue orbs. "She's..right.." Clearsight panted. "How do you know that?" He asked Frostleaf, confusion replacing his anger. "He saw us. Clearsky tried to cover it up, but I heard them talking at last moons gathering. He was going to reveal it to the clans but..." She looked at Clearsky. "She...she said...something.." She lowered her head, not wanting to say much more "Something that made him re-think it..."

Clearsky stood next to the entrance and nodded, trying to catch her breath. "I'm sorry" She stated. "I tried to tell you but-" her voice was interrupted as a brown and black warrior hooked his claws into her pelt and dragged her out into the open. _Hawkclaw!_ Without thinking, he jumped out to defend his friend. "You traitor!" Hawkclaw growled into her ear. "You'll die, just like Jaystorm will die!"  
"STORMCLAN! BREEZECLAN! STOP!!" Stormstar yowled, his voice echoing threw out the camp. In moments, the fighting frenzy stopped, looking up in surprise. "You can't tell my warriors what to do!" Miststar yowled in rage as he jumped for Stormstars throat, but was knocked onto his back by his deputy.  
"He's right, Miststar!" The she-cat yowled for the cats around her to hear. "stop this! It's a useless fight! Nothing good can come of it!" the large grey tom glared up at his deputy in hatred. "Remind me why I made you deputy in the first place?" He flung her off, and turned on her, his teeth bared in a snarl.

"BreezeClan is full of traitors!" His yowl carried out threw the camp. "No!" Clearsky yowled over the gasps of surprise from both clans. "BreezeClan! Listen to me!" "No! Listen to me, IM your leader! Clearsky, you are hereby banished from-" the sound of Foxpaws yowl split the air, interrupting him.

"She's hurt! Help!" Jaystorms pelt grew cold with dread. _Who?_ He ran towards the call for help, the voices around him bluring into the background as his attention focused onto getting to the nursery.  
Echosong got to the entrance before him, and blocked his way in. "Stay out!" She growled. "I need room" Jaystorm darted around her, trying to catch a glimps of who was hurt. Foxpaw camp out of the den and looked at him in the eyes.

Her pelt was covered in blood, soaking her paws. Jaystorm staired in horror but the apprentice spoke before he could "Hawkclaw." She simply said. "The blood isn't mine." Her eyes burned with hatred. "Unfortunately..some of it...it's Frostleafs" her voice cracked.  
_Hawkclaw_  
"Where. Is. He." his voice was low and dangerous. "He ran off." She stated, and turned away to focus on what was happening with the rest of the clan. His focus came to the reality in front of him, as the clan cats argued. "BreezeClan, if you don't obey my orders-" Clearsight was next to him, talking over him, and by the looks of it, winning the focus of her clan.

"We have strayed from the path of the warrior code for long enough!" the BreezeClan cats where nodding in agreement. "Miststar!" She growled at him "I've followed your orders without question! For moons! I've watched you recklessly risk the live of not only yourself, but your clan mates as well!" Her voice lowered as she stepped whisker to whisker with him. "Your wounds are bad. You're bleeding out. And you know as well as I. You're on your last life."

\---

The fight had broken up. BreezeClan had come to the realization that their clan was falling apart thanks to the poisonous leadership of Miststar. Together, the Clan had driven him out, turning their loyalty to Clearsight. They realized what they were doing was wrong, and needed to be fixed. Slaying other cats was not the answer.

Clearsight stood before Jaystorm, sadness in her gaze. "You've chosen to stay." Jaystorm nodded. "Frostkit..she needs me" He felt numb, like all his emotions were fading away. His mate had died from her wounds. He blamed himself. He blamed Hawkclaw. He blamed BreezeClan. But he knew placing the blame on something was useless, and would do more harm than good.

"If you find Hawkclaw" Jaystorm let out a growl "Let me be the one to skin him" But Clearsight shook her head "We don't need any more violence, Jaystorm. You know this." She stepped closer and gave her friend a lick between the ears. "Stay safe, my friend." She said as she backed away, and followed her clan mates back to camp.

 

Jaystorm looked towards the nursery entrance to see his kit peaking out at him. _She looks so much like you, Frostleaf_ He thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go [ to see the owners of some of the characters in this story, and to see how you can get your oc in the story if you wish!](http://forum.schoolofdragons.com/content/warriors-divided-rift-warriorcat-fanfic-characters-needed)


	4. Batstorm POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be told in the point of view from Batstorm.

**Chapter One - Batstorm**

Batstorm laid himself down in the blazing sun, stretching himself out, enjoying the warmth. His black fur soaked up the heat of the Green-leaf sunlight, causing a loud purr to escape from him. "Batstorm!" He heard the voice of his older brother calling him. 

He sat up and parted his jaws in a wide yawn, showing his sharp fangs. "Stormstar." He greeted his leader after his yawn. "Morning." He nodded his head in respect. Stormstar nodded back to him, and opened his mouth to speak. However, he was interrupted by their mother, Ashenfur, padding up from behind them. "Good morning you two" She gave a warm purr.

"Morning." Stormstar mewed back to her. "Since you're here as well, I was wondering if you'd like to go on hunting patrol with me and Foxfang." Batstorms ears perked up and he got to his paws. "That sounds like fun." He beamed. 

"Let's go then" Foxfangs mew sounded beside him as she came from the warriors den. "But I have to ask, why isn't Shadowleaf organizing the hunting patrols?" Stormstar stopped in his tracks and looked over at Foxfang, sitting down and curling his tail over his paws.

"Shadowleaf is in the medicine cats den. She's been feeling sick, so I ordered her to stay with Echosong for the time being. Until she gets back on her feet." Foxfang nodded in response. "Makes sense. She has been looking pretty run down lately." At that reply, Stormstars whiskers twitched with amusement. "Don't let her hear you say that. She'll claw your ears off!"

 

\--

Batstorm sniffed the air for any signs of prey, and let his whiskers twitch slightly when he picked up the sent of hare. _That's Shadowleaf's favorite..._ He thought to himself. _Perhaps I'll catch it for her..._ He dropped down into a hunters crouch and slowly padded forward until he could see the furry shape of his prey.

The white creature suddenly froze, and looked up, whiskers twitching. Batstorm held his breath, and got a little closer before pouncing. His large paws landed just a little short of his prey, causing it to run off in the opposite direction. "Foxdung!" He cursed as he changed direction to chase it.

The large grey shape of Stormstar suddenly leaped out of the bushes in front of the terrified prey. It tried to swerve the other way, but was too late, and came crashing into the leaders paws. He gave a killing blow and closed his eyes in a thanks to StarClan for his catch.

"Dang, brother!!" Batstorm huffed. "Not only did you steal my prey, but you also showed off like the giant furball you are!" He mocked in a fake angry voice, mischief clearly showing in his green eyes. "Pfheh!" Stormstar scoffed. "You're just jealous" He cuffed Batstorm on the ear playfully. "You guys act like kits sometimes." Foxfang teased, amusement dancing in her eyes. 

Ashenfur stepped out of the bushes with a pigeon in her mouth. The grey she-cat spat it out at her paws. "Nice catch." Batstorm and Foxfang said at the same time. The two looked at each other for a moment in surprise, then broke down laughing. 

Stormstar purred for a moment, then spoke. up "I think we should split up. We'll catch more that way. " Ashenfur nodded. "I'll go with Stormstar, if that's alright." She said towards her son. Stormstar nodded, and turned to the two young warriors behind him.

"Foxfang, you and Batstorm can hunt down by the river. Ashenfur and I will take the side by the Great Willow. Moon Thorn reported seeing a nest of blue jays the other day. That should be an east enough meal to catch for the Clan." 

As the group split up, Batstorm and Foxfang headed towards the river. "Why don't you see if you can catch a fish" He spoke. "I'll see if-" Foxfang looked towards Batstorm and interrupted playfully "So, you've only been a warrior for three and a half moons, and you think you can boss your elders around!" 

Batstorm huffed "You're not an elder, you're only 5 moons older than me." His whiskers twitched in laughter, then he stopped as he heard the sound of thunder in the distance. "Looks like a storm is on it's way" Batstorm mewed. "Thank you, oh wise warrior, captain of the obvious." Foxfang snorted back, rolling her eyes in good nature. He laughed and shook his head as he sniffed the air for prey.

 

\--

 

By the time rain had started to pour down on the forest, Stormstar and Ashed fur had caught two blue jays, and Batstorm and Foxfang had brought back a mouse and a vole. "Prey is running good" Stormstar noted. 

Back at camp, Batstorm could hear the sound of two kits play fighting at the entrance of the nursery, and then an annoyed hiss as they rolled into their adopted sister, Frostkit. "Stop being furballs" She rolled her eyes and retreated back into the nursery to shelter her thick brown and white pelt from the rain.

"She'll become an apprentice soon" Batstorm heard Stormstar tell Ashenfur behind him. "I was wondering if you're ready for another apprentice." Ashenfur looked sad for a moment, remembering how her previous apprentice had died in a border patrol when attacked by foxes.

Despite the sadness, she also felt grateful to her son for offering. "I'd love that but..." Her voice trailed off. "I don't think I'm ready..It's only been three moons since...Since Gingerpaw.." Stormstar nodded, understanding. "I see. Then I shall ask someone else." Ashenfur nodded. "Any..ideas?" He asked her.

"Well...maybe Shadowleaf, when she gets better?" Stormstar shook his head. "I..I was thinking maybe Batstorm should have his first apprentice.." Batstorm swerved his ears towards their conversation, his attention suddenly being dragged towards them.

Ashenfur was looking at Stormstar, surprised. "He's only been a warrior for three moons" She said in a low voice. "Are you...are you favoring him because he's your--...." She then broke off and looked around, then back at Stormstar, lowering her voice to a soft whisper that Batstorm could not catch. The two headed into the leaders den, just under the Storm-Ledge, to continue their conversation.

Batstorm shook himself and tried not to get to excited. Frostpaw was 7 moons old, having being a sickly kit, staying an extra moon in the medicine cat den. She was a grumpy kit, and most likely would be a hard one to train. Her as his first apprentice? THAT would be a challenge...But Batstorm was not one to back down from a challenge. 

Frostkit wasn't completely StormClan. Her father was from BreezeClan, and if he remembered correctly, her mother had died in a fight from BreezeClan trying to take Frostkit to their clan. Frostkits father, Jaystorm, had never forgiven his birth clan, and had left them to join StormClan in hopes of being able to raise his daughter. 

Frostpaw apparently didn't like that decision, and probably still held a grudge against her father, blaming him for her mothers death. Despite that, he still stuck around, hoping to win his daughters trust. By now, the clan had warmed up to him and come to realise that he had become a loyal StormClan warrior. Batstorm felt deep respect towards the former BreezeClan warrior, and believe that he was now loyal to his adopted clan.

"Batstorm" he heard Stormstar call out, shaking the young black furred warrior out of his thoughts. "C-coming!" He stuttered as he raced towards the Storm-Ledge. "Yes?" He shivered with excitement, but didn't want to get his hopes up. "How would you like to have your first apprentice?" Stormstar asked him.

"Frostpaw is ready to start her training, and I think you're ready to have an apprentice of your own." Batstorm broke out into a loud purr. "Of course, Stormstar!" He said, nearly shouting. Stormstar laughed "Good. Then I shall start the ceremony an sunhigh."

\--

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Storm Ledge for a clan meeting" Stormstars voice echoed throughout the camp. Batstorm had been so excited that he hadn't noticed when it had stopped raining, and the sun began to peak threw the clouds. 

Foxfang padded towards him and purred. "This seat taken?" She asked. Batstorm shook his head and motioned for her to sit next to him. "Frostkit" Stormstar began to speak the words that had been traditionally spoken at all apprentice ceremonies for seasons upon seasons.

"Step forward" Near the nursery, Frostkit padded out towards the Storm Ledge, her father staring at her proudly. Frostpaw stood tall, trying to stay calm, but her blue and grey eyes betrayed how she was feeling, they shone with excitement, having finally reached her apprentice ceremony.  
"You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed."Stormstar went on. Batstorm could feel his own fur standing on end as he clawed the ground in anticipation.

"From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Frostpaw. Your mentor will be Batstorm.I hope Batstorm will pass down all he knows on to you" At the mention of his name, he jumped to his paws and padded over to Frostpaw to stand next to her, his large frame looming over her.

"Batstorm, you are ready to take on your first apprentice. You had received excellent training from Shadowleaf, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and skillful.. You will be the mentor of Frostpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Batstorm nodded, looking at his new apprentice, his chest filling with pride.

He leaned forward to touch his nose with hers, but she hesitated for a moment. Batstorm stopped for a second, remembering that the apprentice didn't like being touched. But after brief hesitation, she reached up, to touch her nose with his. "I know you'll do great" He whispered to his apprentice.  
"Frostpaw! Frostpaw!" The clan greeted the new apprentice, and she gave a few licks to her chest in a failed attempt to hide her embarrassment.

After the ceremony, Jayfrost padded towards his daughter, looking at her with a loving gaze. "I'm so proud of you. You're mother...she would have bee proud as well." Frostpaws ears flicked, and a bit of anger flashed in her gaze, and for a moment Batstorm was afraid she would say something hurtful towards the old warrior. Batstorm let out a small sigh of relief when Frostpaw instead just simply nodded, and looked at her new mentor. 

"What shall we learn first? She asked, unable to hide her excitement. Jayfrost smiled and padded away, hiding his saddened gaze from them, not wanting to ruin the moment for his beloved daughter. 

"Well" Batstorm thought for a second. "I think it'd be best to take a tour of the territory. Does that sound good?" Frostpaws eyes lit up and she nodded furiously "Yes, that sounds absolutely perfect!" Batstorm purred _Maybe she won't be to much trouble after all_ he thought to himself as he lead the way out of camp.

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer notes:  
> Foxfang belongs to Littlestar (http://forum.schoolofdragons.com/users/littlestar)  
> And Moonthorn belongs to Red Wind 123 (http://forum.schoolofdragons.com/users/red-wind123)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story contains OC's of friends. Credit for the characters used in each story will be provided at the end of the pages!  
> If you wish for your OC to be added to the story, go here: http://forum.schoolofdragons.com/content/warriors-divided-rift-warriorcat-fanfic-characters-needed#comment-478624


End file.
